Больше, чем
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: В последнее время готовящийся к соревнованиям Зоро возвращался домой в совершенно непредсказуемое время, если вообще возвращался. Марко, зная насколько важен для любимого предстоящий турнир, и не думал обижаться и высказывать хоть слово против, вот только это вовсе не означало, что он не хотел бы проводить с ним несколько больше времени.


**–** **Больше, чем… –**

Марко вздрогнул и разлепил глаза. Нахмурив слегка брови, обвел заспанным взглядом утопающую в полумраке рассеиваемом лишь мягким оранжевым светом бра над его головой гостиную. Взгляд замер на стрелках висевших на стене часов. Половина второго. Он что – уснул в кресле? Надо признать, происходило такое крайне не часто. Вздохнув, мужчина подался вперед и взглянул на пол, где покоилась благополучно соскользнувшая с его колен книга, которую он до этого пытался читать. Взъерошив светлые волосы, он нагнулся еще ниже и поднял страдалицу, бережно расправив уголок загнувшейся из-за падения страницы, а затем отложил томик на журнальный столик.

Раздавшийся со стороны прихожей шорох заставил мужчину насторожиться. Губы его расплылись в мягкой, понимающей улыбке – вот что его разбудило – звук закрывающейся входной двери. Блондин снова покосился на часы и вздохнул. В последнее время готовящийся к соревнованиям Зоро возвращался домой в совершенно непредсказуемое время, если вообще возвращался. Марко, зная насколько важен для любимого предстоящий турнир, и не думал обижаться и высказывать хоть слово против, вот только это вовсе не означало, что он не хотел бы проводить с ним несколько больше времени. Услышав еще один донесшийся из коридора шорох, Феникс весело хмыкнул и поудобнее развалился на стащенных еще вечером с дивана подушках, подпер голову кулаком и принялся ждать пока старающийся не шуметь, дабы не разбудить спящего любовника, спортсмен не появится в комнате.

Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось – не прошло и пяти минут, как дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшийся проем просунулась зеленоволосая голова привлеченного не иначе, как пробивающимся в коридор светом бра парня. Наткнувшись на лукавый взгляд серых глаз, Зоро, явно не ожидающий увидеть тут Марко, вздрогнул, а затем открыл дверь шире и мягко переступил порог комнаты.

– Тебе разве завтра не на работу? – негромко спросил Ророноа, подходя к Марко и мягко касаясь губами его виска.

– На работу, – охотно согласился блондин, притягивая любимого ближе, усаживая его между широко расставленных ног спиной к себе и приобнимая за талию. Уткнувшись носом в затылок и почувствовав аромат шампуня на все еще влажных волосах, мужчина слабо фыркнул – Зоро снова проигнорировал фен, но, как показывала практика, говорить ему о том, что он может простудиться, если будет гулять по ночам с сырой головой, было абсолютно бесполезно. Спортсмен лишь привычно отшутится, что болеют лишь те, у кого слабые сердца и постарается перевести разговор на другую тему.

– Зачем было меня ждать? Не выспишься ведь, – откидываясь на сильное тело позади себя, пожурил любимого Зоро.

– Просто скажи, что не скучал по мне, – шутливо отозвался Феникс, прихватывая губами чувствительную кожу у самой линии роста волос, а руками пробираясь под тонкую ткань футболки и сцепляя их в замок на теплом животе.

– Не скажу, – хмыкнул спортсмен, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь неспешной лаской.

На минуты время для обоих словно замерло, секундная стрелка продолжала свой неспешный бег по циферблату, но мужчины так и сидели в кресле практически неподвижно, чувствуя близость и тепло родного тела и понимая, что могли бы остаться в этом мгновении хоть на целую вечность.

Марко упустил момент, когда начал поглаживать подтянутый живот любимого большим пальцем, что не укрылось от внимания спортсмена. Слегка дрогнув, он склонил голову вбок, открывая Фениксу лучший доступ к своей шее и, проведя раскрытой ладонью по ноге блондина от колена к бедру, чуть сжал пальцы. Веки мужчины опустились, он неосознанно облизнул губы и затем взъерошил кончиком носа зеленые волоски на затылке любимого. Блондин снова ухватил губами загривок Ророноа, лишь слегка задев кожу зубами, и почувствовал, как тело в его руках прошила дрожь.

– Марко, – на выдохе произнес тот. – Ты же не выспишься…

– Просто скажи, что слишком устал для этого, – прерывая спортсмена на полуслове, лукаво заметил блондин, лизнув место укуса горячим языком и обдав затем зеленоволосый затылок жарким дыханием.

Зоро замер в обнимающих его руках, а затем как-то разом расслабился, приникая еще ближе к широкой груди и прошептал:

– Не скажу.

А затем, не дав Фениксу и шанса среагировать, резко подался вперед, стремительно развернулся в обнимающих его руках и оседлал бедра блондина, тут же обхватывая его лицо ладонями и впиваясь в жаждущий рот порывистым поцелуем. Мимоходом подивившись столь скорому переходу от ленивой расслабленности к неистовой страсти, Марко с пылом ответил нетерпеливым губам, пробираясь ладонями под резинку спортивных штанов Зоро и сжимая пальцами упругие полушария его ягодиц. Зеленоволосый что-то одобрительно промычал в рот Феникса и потерся уже полу вставшим членом о его собственный, срывая мягкий вздох с губ блондина.

Продолжая целовать мягкие губы, Марко потеребил указательным пальцем складку ануса сидящего на его коленях парня, заставляя того охнуть и прогнуться в спине. Не спеша проникать внутрь, блондин кружил вокруг колечка входа, лаская и дразня чувствительное местечко и понукая зеленоволосого сильнее тереться своим пахом о его. Зоро всем телом извивался на его коленях, желая продлить прикосновения, получить несколько больше чем давал ему сейчас Марко, но тот не спешил воплотить его желания в жизнь, упиваясь столь редко проявляемой несдержанностью спортсмена. По всей видимости получалось, что тот целыми днями и ночами пропадающий в додзё на своих тренировках, скучал по Фениксу ничуть не меньше, так же отчаянно желая проводить с ним хоть чуточку больше времени, но понимая, что они оба потом не простят ему этой слабости.

Рыкнув от очередного не достаточно сильного прикосновения, Зоро уперся лбом в плечо Феникса, а затем со слабым стоном впился ртом в его шею, вылизывая и посасывая горячую кожу. Блондин немного наклонил голову вбок, предоставляя любимому лучший доступ и никак не комментируя необходимость прятать будущий засос от коллег. Зоро не так часто терял контроль настолько, чтобы делать безрассудные и необдуманные поступки, что касалось и жизни в целом и их любовных утех в частности. И осознание того, что именно он, Марко, и был зачастую той самой причиной, по которой Зоро терял голову, доставлял Фениксу совершенно нелогичное удовольствие.

Наконец поняв, что и сам уже не в силах сдерживаться дольше, Марко осторожно, стараясь не причинить Зоро лишней боли, проникнул одним пальцем внутрь, тут же услышав над ухом судорожный выдох. Зеленоволосый, не давая Фениксу опомниться и воспрепятствовать ему, тут же насадился на палец до упора и снова недовольно заерзал – ему явно хотелось большего. Марко хмыкнул и вовлек любимого в новый поцелуй, тут же почувствовав, как тот ловкими пальцами расправляется с пуговицей и ширинкой его джинсов, высвобождая давно уже жаждущий прикосновений член.

Обхватив напряженный ствол ладонью, Зоро сделал пару сильных движений вверх-вниз, заставляя Марко охнуть и вскинуть бедра ему навстречу.

– Давай уже, – выдохнул Зоро на ухо блондину, обводя обнажившуюся головку его члена большим пальцем и снова с удовольствием чувствуя бурный отклик на казалось бы простое движение.

– Смазки нет, – едва ли осознавая смысл сказанного, выдохнул в приоткрывшиеся навстречу губы Феникс.

– Черт, Марко, – простонал Зоро, отстраняясь от блондина и с шутливой укоризной во взгляде всматриваясь в родные глаза. – А я давно говорил, что надо рассовать долбаную смазку по всем углам.

Феникс негромко рассмеялся в ответ на слова любимого, а затем, поудобнее перехватив его под ягодицами, поднялся с кресла и вместе с обхватившим его ногами за талию Зоро направился в спальню.

Оказавшись в темной комнате, куда еле проникал свет из гостиной, Марко аккуратно сгрузил свою ношу на край кровати, тут же опрокидывая того на спину и упираясь одним коленом в матрас. Зоро одобрительно хмыкнул и, не расцепляя рук и ног, вскинул бедра, снова потеревшись о пах блондина. Тот что-то рыкнул в ответ на это действие и попробовал дотянуться до тумбочки, где должна была лежать заветная баночка, что оказалось делом весьма проблематичным. Зоро под ним хмыкнул, и Феникс озадачено взглянул в темные глаза.

– Ты все-таки решил обойтись сегодня без секса или, может, поможешь мне? – фыркнул блондин, на что Зоро лукаво приподнял одну бровь, но затем хмыкнул и, приподнявшись на локтях, отполз на середину кровати.

Воспользовавшись этим, Марко стащил со спортсмена штаны вместе с бельем и избавился от собственных джинсов, а затем накрыл распростертое на одеяле тело любимого своим и таки дотянулся до тумбочки.

Нашарив в ее недрах искомое, Феникс с щелчком открыл крышку тюбика и выдавил прохладный гель на ладонь, тут же размазывая его по всей длине своего члена. Приставив головку к анусу распростертого на кровати зеленоволосого, Марко вдруг замер и вскинул на него взгляд. Он понимал, что в силу того, что они с Зоро достаточно давно уже были вместе, тот испытает минимум дискомфорта при проникновении, вот только они крайне редко занимались просто сексом, вкладывая в этот акт куда больше смысла и чувственности. И сейчас было бы вполне естественным, что Зоро ждет от него несколько больше, чем он уже собрался ему предложить.

Почувствовав колебания блондина, зеленоволосый с улыбкой притянул его к себе за шею, и прежде чем впиться в открывшиеся навстречу губы жадным поцелуем успел еще на выдохе шепнуть «давай уже», уже в следующее мгновение утробно, одобрительно промычав что-то в ответ на первый плавный толчок.

Марко проник в него мягко, на всю длину, замер на секунду, наслаждаясь теми непередаваемыми словами ощущениями, которые дарил ему любимый, а затем, сделав круговое движение бедрами и получив от Зоро в награду за это новый гортанный звук, вышел почти полностью, тут же погружаясь обратно, но уже куда более резко. Зеленоволосый, едва головка чужого члена с силой прошлась по простате, выгнулся на постели дугой, прогибаясь в пояснице и упираясь в матрас затылком. Крик удовольствия потерялся где-то вместе с дыханием, а Марко уже вновь касался заветной точки, даря еще большее наслаждение.

Зоро полностью потерялся в ощущениях. Жадно хватая ртом воздух и вцепившись пальцами в запястья нависшего над ним на вытянутых руках Феникса, он подавался навстречу каждому новому размашистому толчку. Тяжело дышащий Марко, каждой клеточкой впитывая его неистовый жар, его удовольствие, его нетерпение и его любовь, сам понимал, что не продержится сегодня долго. Еще несколько сильных, глубоких толчков спустя, ощутив как сокращаются вокруг его плоти мышцы уже готового вознестись к вершине блаженства зеленоволосого, блондин отпустил себя и, кончая в тугой жар податливого тела, почувствовал, как Зоро сотрясается в обрушившемся на него оргазме.

* * *

После их близости Зоро отрубился практически мгновенно. У Марко еще хватило сил, чтобы уложить его под одеяло и проверить включен ли будильник. Обнимая мгновением позже прильнувшего к нему во сне зеленоволосого, блондин оставил на широком лбу невесомый поцелуй и перевел взгляд на прямоугольник окна, где над крышами высоток виднелось уже начавшее светлеть небо. Феникс хмыкнул и лишь еще крепче обнял любимого. Что ж, после того, как Зоро выиграет эти чертовы соревнования, у них будет полно времени, чтобы сполна насладиться друг другом.

 **–** **End** **–**


End file.
